my sunshine
by maddie williams
Summary: a you my sunshine, with the pairing Ruschu so enjoy (is very bad at summary's) there will be more of these soon.


**this is my first story, this is about Russia and china, i don't own hetalia or the song "you are my sunshine". if there's a pairing you would like me to do, put the song that goes with that pairing. ill do more if this is good.**

* * *

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much i love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away  
_

Russia sat quietly looking out of the window, watching as the snow fell from the sky, He let out a sigh and muttered, "China isn't coming yet." He waited til he heard a knock at the door, so Russia got up from where he sat and went to answer it. Once at the door he opened it and smiled when he saw china, letting him in. China sat in the living room and watched as the Russian sat down next to him, Russia smiled like a child would and hugged china. After a while Russia let go and smiled, "i love you my подсолнух," Russia had thought but couldn't say it. China thought the same thing as russia but never said it, it went on like this for a few months.

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I __dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried_

For two months Russia woke up every time around midnight but this night he awoke and started to cry, knowing no one could hear him, he just cried, wrapping his arms around himself. He soon calmed down and sat up, looking at his lap and wiped away the tears, "my подсолнух isnt here..it was just a dream..da?" He asked to no one in particular. Russia was mumbling things like, "i miss him...i cant even say i love him im to scared of what he might react to it...badly or good, da..i cant tell him yet at least.." He nodded to himself and layed back down, finding himself falling back into a dream fulled sleep once again.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much i love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
_

Russia walks down to where a field of sunflowers were the ground wasn't covered in snow, it wasn't that far from his house, and he hadn't seen china in a few months except for at the world meetings every month but other than that china hadn't been coming to his house a lot for some odd reason. Russia started to mumble, "am i that scary..? no that cant be why подсолнух hasn't come to my house lately..da, that's why." He nodded to himself and continued to mumble random things about it, getting lost in his thoughts he stopped right in front of a sunflower and blinked, realizing he was there by now and smiled softly, almost childishly, but sat down stared at the sunflowers for a while, slipping into his thoughts once more.

_I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day_

Russia crossed his arms and scowled at both china and England as they sat to close for Russia's liking, he had his pipe and glared at them. Russia thought, "no..china is my подсолнух not England's.." He didn't like the idea but he simply left the meeting and went to the hotel they were staying at in Canada, but decided that he'll just go to Canada's house. Once at Canada's, he knocked and smiled a bit, childishly, and waited for the Canadian to open the door. Canada had opened the door and blinked, noticing someone actually came to visit him, the Canadian looked up to see the tall Russian in front of him. "Russia what in the maple are you doing here?" the Canadian asked quietly, the Russian mumbled, "i came to see little Matvey." (A/N: they are at a meeting but it ended already and no this isn't a Ruscan, this is a Ruschu.)

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much i love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

Russia waited for china and once china had arrived, he opened the door and let china in. China went and sat in the living room and watched as Russia sat down next to him and sighed. "what was it you wanted, aru?" china asked. Russia simply smiled a bit and looked at china, "i love you.."he had whispered but the china had heard him and smiled a bit, kissing the Russian, Russia kissed back and pulled away to catch his and china's breath. "da?" The Russian smiled, when china nodded "i love you to, aru."

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

* * *

**This is my first time ever trying a Ruschu, so if its bad i am sorry but i tried to make it work with how this song goes.**

**Canada: so..translations, maddie?**

**Me: oh right! translations,**

**подсолнух = sunflower**

**and i did use Google translate so if i got the translation wrong let me know..Disclaimer is at the top!**


End file.
